<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第九章 by Moonbyultopfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044131">第九章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan'>Moonbyultopfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 2 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, moonrene, moonsun, wheebyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Couple - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 2 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第九章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>文星伊带了一篮水果来到裴珠泫的家门口，心里很是紧张，因为他很确定裴父母现在根本无法原谅自己，也不知道裴珠泫愿不愿意见自己。好吧！死就死吧！</p><p> </p><p>“叮咚~”门被打开了，裴妈妈一见是文星伊就马上想把门关上结果文星伊早有预料在她把门关上的前一秒挡着了。</p><p>“拜托让我见见珠泫好吗？我真的很担心她！”裴妈妈也是女人也不忍心看见自己的女儿每天都伤心得吃不下饭就让他进来了，幸好裴爸爸已经去公司了，不然她也不知如何是好。</p><p>“谢谢，谢谢您！请问珠泫的房间在哪儿？”</p><p>“你上楼最后一间房就是了，她这些日子都没吃到东西让我们很担心你就把刚煮好的粥拿上去给她吃吧！”</p><p>“好的，谢谢伯母！”文星伊拿了粥就上楼去了。</p><p> </p><p>敲了敲门，见没人回应文星伊就自己开门走了进去，只见消瘦了许多的裴珠泫抚摸着肚子坐在阳台的藤椅上晒太阳。</p><p>“食物就放下吧，等等我有胃口再吃…”裴珠泫也不回头看看就这样像没了灵魂一样坐着。</p><p>“是我，我来了！”文星伊走到她的身旁蹲了下来，听见文星伊的声音，她才从清醒过来。</p><p>“真的，真的是你吗？”裴珠泫那颤抖的手抚摸着文星伊的脸庞，真的很怕这只是她自己幻想出来的。</p><p>“是我，我是星伊，你是我的亲爱的。”文星伊温柔地说着，然后握着她抚摸着自己脸庞的手。然后裴珠泫就好像找到了支柱一样紧紧地抱着他。</p><p>“我们先吃点东西好吗？你妈妈说你都没吃过什么东西我很担心呢！”裴珠泫还是没出声。</p><p>“你不吃宝宝也会饿不是吗？为了宝宝你就吃点吧！”说到宝宝裴珠泫这才有反应，点了点头让文星伊喂她吃粥。终于把粥吃完了，裴珠泫也精神点了。</p><p> </p><p>“星伊，你会离开我吗？”</p><p>“不会了，对不起我那天语气重了，我后悔了，请你原谅我！我真的不能没有你！”文星伊从那天起就一直在想着自己跟她的事情，要说不爱一定是假的，每天都会担心她过得好不好，最重要的是文星伊也离不开裴珠泫了，他已经习惯了裴珠泫的温柔和存在，根本舍不得跟她断绝关系。</p><p>“那我们怎么办？”</p><p>“我会找时间带上你去跟她们解释的！如果她们不接受的话，再来打算吧！反正我是不会放弃你和孩子的！请你相信我！”</p><p>“好，我相信你！请你也不要让我再一次失望了，我真的会离开的！”</p><p>“谢谢你，亲爱的！我爱你！”俩人就这样沉醉在这短短的幸福中。终于文星伊也该离开了，裴珠泫不舍的送文星伊下楼，结果裴爸爸就坐在客厅等着文星伊。</p><p> </p><p>“珠泫，你先上楼，我有事要跟文总聊聊。”</p><p>“不要，我要听你说什么！等等你逼走星怎么办！”</p><p>“乖，你听话，先上楼去，我会再来看你的，相信我！”裴珠泫看出文星伊眼里的信心相信他不会轻易放弃自己的，就先上楼去，留下裴爸爸跟文星伊。</p><p>“你这臭小子！你知道我女儿怀孕了吗！”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“我会叫她把孩子拿掉的，从此你和我们家就再没有关系了！所以请放心！”</p><p>“不！我答应了珠泫不会放弃他和孩子了！所以我会保护他们的！”</p><p>“所以你和你妻子说了吗？她们接受了吗？”见文星伊不说话他也就知道答案了。</p><p>“算了吧，就照我的安排吧！这样大家可以当作没有这件事一样，回到原点重新开始！”</p><p>“请您相信我，我一定会在一个星期里面给到你们一个满意的答案！如果没有其它事情我先离开了！告诉珠泫我会再来的，让她好好吃饭！”文星伊不让裴爸爸有反驳的机会，直接走出裴家。裴爸爸就这样只能让文星伊好好处理吧，希望自己的女儿不会在这段感情里受伤害。</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>文星伊离开了裴家就在车上休息了一下再开车到丁家去。</p><p> </p><p>一到丁家，他们家佣人已经开好门迎接文星伊的到来。</p><p>“妈，您好啊！这里是我小小心意，请您一定要收下！”丁母见文星伊来了还带上礼物，真是丈母娘看女婿越看越喜欢。</p><p>“人来了就好，下次不用破费了！你爸在楼上等你了，快去见他吧！”</p><p>“好，那我先上楼去了！”文星伊转身就上楼去了。对于丁父，文星伊还是有些害怕的，因为丁父真的很爱自己的宝贝女儿一点伤都舍不得她受所以要是让他知道文星伊伤害自己的女儿一定会加倍奉还给文星伊。文星伊吞了吞口水，敲了敲门，听见丁父的允许就开门进了去。丁父的样子比平时还要凶，让文星伊很是害怕。</p><p>“爸，好久不见，别来无恙！”文星伊还是礼貌上说了一些客套话，也想缓和缓和气氛。结果丁父更加生气起来，拿出一叠信封，丢向文星伊，里面的照片全部撒出来。</p><p>“你自己看！这些都是些什么！”文星伊颤抖的手拿起散落满地的照片来看，照片里都是自己和裴珠泫，有他们牵手，亲亲，拥抱在一起，还有更加亲密的举动，文星伊也不敢再看下去了，但自己明明已经叫秀晶买下自己全部的绯闻了，那些贪得无厌的公司文星伊现在也准备让他们倒了。</p><p>“如果我没有看到这些照片，你打算几时告诉辉人！还是你打算就这样瞒着我们把我们当作傻瓜！”</p><p>“没有，没有！我怎么敢欺骗辉人呢？”</p><p>“所以你说这照片里的女人跟你没关系？”丁父用着讽刺的语气问文星伊，文星伊沉默了。丁父也就知道答案了。</p><p>“你跟她切断关系了吗？”又是一阵沉默，丁父更加生气了。</p><p>“我给你三天的时间让你去跟她解决，如果你做不到我就会让辉人知道然让她跟你离婚这样你也就能光明正大跟她在一起了！”</p><p>“不！我不会跟辉人离婚的！”</p><p>“那你就跟那女的一刀两断！不要说我没有给你机会，三天！就三天！没有的话就准备跟辉人离婚吧！你可以离开了！”丁父说完还做了一个送的动作。</p><p>“好的，我知道了爸，还请您多多保重，我先离开了！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>文星伊又坐在了车上，到底他要怎样做才能两全其美，只能说人心不足蛇吞象啊！文星伊究竟能否得到他两位爱妻的同意把裴珠泫纳入宫中呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>